superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Too Hot to Handle
Too Hot to Handle is the seventh episode of the first season of the Super Friends series. It is the second episode to deal with the problem of pollution, with the last time that theme was covered being in the episode called Dr. Pelagian's War. This time the story centered around the story of another planet called Solar Terrarium, which was dealing with the effects of pollution, and was making an attempt to terraform Earth by moving it closer to the sun to meet their needs, so they can colonize it. Kolbar was the alien that was sent to Earth to see to it that the planet would be ready for colonization. Probably the most memorable part of this episode was that it introduced the character of Flash. His voice was previously played by Cliff Owens in The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure, but in this episode he was played by Ted Knight. Subsequent appearances of the Flash after this episode has him voiced by Jack Angel, who also provided the voice of Hawkman and Samurai. In this episode, he uses his super speed to aid the other Super Friends in the major clean up of Solar Terrarium. The character of Kolbar was played by voice actor Ted Knight, and interestingly, he also played a character in The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure episode Target Earth, in which he also plays an alien, and in that episode, the Earth is drawn closer to the sun. Although in that story the character Knight voices was not responsible for the Earth getting moved closer to the sun. Nevertheless, the voice for the character sounds exactly the same. This episode also has a little bit of education in it, although not much, mostly just about the dangers of pollution, and also Von Knowalot teaches the Super Friends a little bit about astronomy. Also global warming is touched on a bit in this episode. Magnetism is once again used in this episode, just as it was in the last episode, in which the magnetic Shamon U was used for sky mining. In the end, as it is most of the time in season one episodes, Kolbar wasn't really considered all bad, just a man desperate to save his people, but apparently willing to kill for it. __TOC__ Synopsis An alien tries to save his world, whose atmosphere has been corrupted by pollution, by pulling Earth closer to the sun to make it more suitable for his people, but in doing so, is dooming the people of the Earth. Plot Summary Cast Locations *India * Gotham City ** Hall of Justice **Gotham City Observatory ***Botanical garden *North Pole *Justice League Hall of Fame *Dairy Land * Pacific Islands *Malaba, a volcanic island **Kolbar's laboratory *Bora Bora, an island north of the island of Malaba Stars/Planets *Solar Terrarium sun * Solar Terrarium (Planet) **Kolbar's hometown Vehicles *Batmobile * Wonder Woman’s Invisible Jet *Kolbar's spacecraft Items * Data Collector in the Gotham City Observatory *Justice League Spectral Analyzer in the Hall of Justice *Justice League data-processing machine in the Hall of Justice *Justice League Computer in the Hall of Justice *CDQ in the Hall of Justice *SDI in the Hall of Justice Continuity Coming Soon! Continuity in Other Media Coming Soon! Episode Title Coming Soon! Notes *References: Axe, swords, missile, armor, fat, ray guns, helmet, Sculpture, Angelfish, catfish, freshwater, Uranus, Neptune, Jupiter, Saturn, Pluto, Isaac NewtonHe wasn't directly referenced but his writings were. Agra, Uttar Pradesh, quadratron, jewelry, soil, Grand Prix, Pizza, Solar Terrarium car, fuel, coal, oil, natural gas, wood and party. *When Batman and Robin arrive at the Gotham City Museum, the narrator asks the question: "Will Robin and Batman be able to save the Gotham City Museum's valuable art treasures?" What's odd about this, is that this may be the only time in which Robin's name is mentioned before Batman's in the same sentence. *This is the first appearance of Flash in the Super Friends series. He previously appeared in three Filmation cartoons. Quotes Coming Soon! External links Coming Soon! Production and animation errors Too Hot to Handle (Production and animation errors) References Category:Episodes Category:1973 Releases